The Fairy of the Zodiac
by Nalu-No-Nali
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of team Natsu, but not for Lisanna. Its for Lucy? Who are the 7 strange people who want to see Lucy and why do they want her? Who is Lucy's brother? What if Lucy was a Zodiac animal Fairy Tail and Fruits Basket crossover. Can you guess Lucy's animal? Nalu. Some torture scenes. Why does 'he' want her to come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy Pov**

I stayed on my bed frozen 'Lucy I want you to leave the team'. Those words echoed throughout my mind. They probably are going to replace me with Lisanna, no, I was just a replacement for Lisanna nothing more. At first when I heard what he said I was hoping he was joking. I left the guild I acted like nothing happened, now I was here frozen and crying. "I really can't find a family, but I will never go back to Akito" I said to no one. A bright glow came from in front of me. I saw Loke, he looked at me in shock. "What happened" He asked. My tears dried wanting him to not see me like this. "Nothing I just left team Natsu" I said smiling. Loke squinted, I could tell he wasn't believing me. He nodded and left, I felt my stomach drop as I saw Loke leave. I just shut me eyes and let the darkness take.

 **Natsu Pov**

I said it, I asked her to leave. I had to...If she went on all the missions with me she would know I was trying not to destroy stuff. I just hoped she would not take it the wrong way and think I was replacing her. Once I earn enough money for her gift for her birthday I will beg..no..plead for her to rejoin. She always never liked to get close to boys. When she was crying she wouldn't ever let a boy comfort her..the only people she would let get close to her was girls 'What if she has a thing for girls' the thought made my heart break. I shook my head until it hurt 'No, no no no no no'. She is the only person I truly...well except for Igneel but for some reason I loved her differently from Igneel like I liked liked her.

I saw her walk out of the guild, I followed her all the way to her house. I looked through her window facing away from her bed. I saw her fall backwards on the bed her face to the ceiling. I saw tears come from her eyes, I wanted to comfort her...put my arms around her.I heard her say something making my eyes go wide. I saw as Loke came and left, as he left I saw something break from Lucy. I saw as the darkness swallowed her into a deep sleep. 'I hurt you' I thought 'Who is Akito and why did Lucy not want to go to that person'. I went home thinking about what I should do.

 **Mira Pov**

I saw Lucy leave and then Natsu going after her. 'Such a cute couple' I thought squealing at the thought. I saw seven cloaked figures walked through the doors, some smaller then others, one of them wasn't cloaked. She had brown hair going about to the middle of her back, her eyes where blue almost a turquoise color. She walked over to me the cloaked figures followed her. "Is anyone named Lucy here" She asked a cute smile on her face. I was hesitant on what to tell her "No, she went home with a Natsu following her" I said "but probably to see what her reaction was to being kicked off the team, he told me and Erza why he did it so we wouldn't kill him. He went out really quietly, he was going to follow her secretly". I then realized I talked too much, 'stupid motormouth' I thought. "Then is your guild Master here, we would like to join" The girl said. "He is but you don't need to ask him, you just need to ask me"I said. After everything got situated the girl started talking. "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Tohru Honda, and this is Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo" Tohru said as they all pulled off the hoods at their names. The person who caught my eye was Kyo, he had orange hair and a nasty look on his face. 'He would look perfect with Tohru' I thought.

 **Lucy Pov**

I walked in and the first thing that I saw was Mira grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me to the bar. I sat on the stool and asked for a strawberry milkshake. "The people over there asked for you" she said giving me the milkshake and pointing at eight people. I recognized them as fast as I looked at them. I ran to them ignoring the dirty looks the guild was giving me. I wrapped my arms around the orange haired bimbo.

 **Natsu Pov**

I walked into the guild, I saw eight new members at the far side of the guild. Mira walked over to me and placed down a cup of flames. "who are they" I asked looking at the eight new members. "That is Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Kagura. They came here looking for Lucy" Mira said. I saw Lucy walk into the guild, then I saw Mira tell Lucy something. I saw her look over at the new members.

 **Normal Pov**

Natsu watched as Lucy flung her arm over Kyo's neck. Natsu also watched as Kyo looked up and flung Lucy over his shoulder breaking the table. "Oww Kyo, you're as violent as ever" Lucy said laughing and rubbing the back of her head. The guild stared at the two, Natsu was being held back by Erza to stop him from breaking Kyo's neck. Lucy got hopped off the table. She kicked his face, making him fly to the other side of the guild. Kyo landed with a thud on the wall. Kyo got up and ran to Lucy, his fist was about to connect with Lucy's face but she blocked it a large amount of air blew past everyone. None has seen Lucy block a attack with that much force before, so they were all surprised. Lucy hit Kyo in the stomach, Kyo hit her in the face with a sidekick. Natsu was on the brink of wanting to kill that guy. Lucy still had her face turned from when Kyo hit her a dark aura surrounded her. All the new members knew what was going to happen 'Black Lucy' they all thought scared. Kyo was trembling rapidly, "Sorry Luce..I-I didn't mean to hit your face" Kyo said shakingly, scared of what was going to happen to him. Lucy looked up, her bangs covered her face but anyone could see her eyes. Instead of the beautiful brown there was a menacing crimson red. Everyone shuddered, the Shomas all knew that even Hatsuharu's black version was nothing compared to Lucy's. Lucy punched Kyo in the face sending him flying, Kyo passed out the second Lucy's fist met his face. "NEVER HIT MY FACE AGAIN KYO!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy I think Kyo-kun is already passed out Lucy-chan" Kisa said. Everyone in the guild was scared for the little girl. Lucy's eyes turned back to brown. "Kisa-chan~" Lucy said as she ran to Kisa with open arms. Kisa hugged Lucy. Yuki put an arm on Lucy's shoulder, Lucy turned around to see the navy blue haired boy as he gave her a hug and Lucy hugged him back. "Yuki did you guys join the guild" Lucy said breaking their hug and Lucy jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes Lucy we did" Yuki said giving a slight chuckle. Than a crying Momiji jumped into Lucy's arms. "Wh-why d-did you leave….We missed you and Layla….Were is she anyway" Momiji said crying. Lucy gave Momiji a small but sad smile. Momiji knew what that meant. "Sh-She's Dead" Momiji said crying even more hard. Kisa started crying also, Hiro put an arm over Kisa. After the crying died down lucy put Momiji down and walked over to Hiro. She put an hand on his head, Kisa cried herself to sleep in the guild. "Have you told her" Lucy asked Hiro in a whisper. All the dragon slayers ears perked up. Hiro turned red, he shook his head rapidly. "Does he know" Lucy asked in an more quiet whisper, only Natsu was able to hear. "Yes, and he hurt her and he will hurt you if you interfere" Hiro said. Lucy just nodded, she let go of Hiro's head and walked over to HatsuHaru. She put an hand on his chin and looked him up and down as Haru let out a loud gulp. "He wants to take me back doesn't he" Lucy whispered in his ear. He let out a short but visible nod. Natsu heard every bit of their conversation, he saw as Lucy's eyes softened. He wanted to know who this guy was he wanted to help. Lucy walked over to Kagera and looked her in the eye. "Hi Kags" Lucy said with a smile. Kagura smiled back they started a conversation but it was cut off when Mira put an hand on Lucy's shoulder "Aren't you going to introduce your friends" Mira said smiling. "O this is Kagura, Hiro, Yuki, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and the orange dimwit over there is Kyo" Lucy said pointing to each one of them. "O and I didn't quite get your name" Lucy said to Tohru. "I'm Tohru Honda" Tohru said smiling. "Nice to meet you Tohru" Lucy said also smiling. Kyo got up then he noticed he was still on the floor. "Luce what the hell was that for" Kyo said. "That's for hitting a girl in the face" Lucy said glaring at him. Kyo put his hands up surrendering. "Fine little Lucy" Kyo said smiling. "I am only one minute smaller than you" Lucy said a tick mark on her forehead. "What relationship do you have with Kyo" Mira said giggling and muttering babies with orange hair and brown eyes. Lucy's eyes went wide "DON'T EVER CALL US AN COUPLE" Kyo and Lucy yelled at Mira at the same time. "stop copying me" the said in unison. "Any way Luce where's mom" Kyo asked. Mira's eyes almost popped out of her face, Lucy was about to cry "Sh-she's dead" Lucy said. Kyo's eyes went wide his hair covered his eyes "Stupid little sister" Kyo muttered hitting her in the head lightly. "Little sister" The guild yelled in unison.

 **Sorry I wasn't able to upload due to swim meets on Saturday and** **Sunday. I don't own any characters or Fairy tail or Fruits Basket. Hohoho happy almost Christmas.**


	2. Akito

**I am soooooooooooo sorry that I wasn't able to update because I got grounded and I had to use the computers at school to type all of this**

 **Lucy Pov**

"We are siblings, Jude wasn't my real dad. My mom just married him so I would be safe. Sh-she didn't take Kyo with her when she left, I don't know why but she erased my memories of Kyo and everyone else until she died. When she died I got my memories back" I said looking at the ground. Levy put an arm over my shoulder "It's ok Luce" she said trying to cheer me up. I smiled, I felt a Kyo put his arms around me. "I never forgot you Luce" Kyo said.

 **Natsu Pov**

I was angry, she wrapped her arms around all the boys at that table. Just because they are like family doesn't mean that she should only hug them. I walked over to a black and white haired person, I think his name was Hatsuharu. "What did Luce mean when she asked if he wanted her back" I growled so only he could hear. "Th-There is someone who controls all of us, his name is Akito. Everyone hates him and he hates when everyone is happy, he even hits us if we are happy. But he hates Lucy and Kyo the most, Lucy more than Kyo. That's all I will tell you" Hatsuharu said. He walked away so I wouldn't ask anymore questions. 'Akito' I thought. I looked over to see Lucy she wasn't by any people anymore. She was staring at the sky, her face looked cute in the moonlight. 'What is wrong with me' I thought. I looked at her again, she was crying. I saw as the clear liquid came from her eyes and down her face. She pulled out a communication lacrima "Call _Akito_ " she said hissing the word Akito.

The communication lacrima showed an black haired guy with traditional Chinese clothes. "I see that they have found you" The man, Akito, said. "Yes but you know I can't just leave Fairy Tail" Lucy said. My eyes went wide 'she was going to leave'. "Shut up you damn cat!" Akito yelled. 'Why did he call her an cat' I thought. "You follow my orders and no one else's! You will come back to the Sohma house or I will make sure to hurt you before I lock you away!" Akito said smiling. "You are already going to hurt me if I come back" Lucy said trembling. "You are an monster you deserve to be in a cage! You are ugly, no one will ever love you, you are just a burden to that poor guild, they probably think you are the weakest person their. Layla was better than you!" Akito yelled as anger built up inside me. "Well at least I don't like everyone to be miserable or like everyone around me to love me and if they don't torture them" Lucy said a calm voice. "You little bitch, you will die just like your mother just by my hand. Remember what you did to your own father, remember him screaming and telling you to stop. At least I didn't kill my own father!" Akito yelled. Lucy was trembling, "I didn't mean to it was an accident" Lucy said her voice shaking. "At least I didn't abandon my family, at least I didn't leave my brother!" Akito yelled. I was on the brink of tearing that lacrima to pieces. Lucy was trembling rapidly. "I didn't do it, it was an accident" Lucy mumbled. "It wasn't an accident you killed him, you deserve to die. You are an monster" Akito said mockingly.

I saw Lucy drop the Lacrima, it turned off. Kyo came out of the woods. "So little sis what are you going to do" Kyo asked. Lucy started to cry "I-I don't know, I love someone in the guild and I love the rest of the guild" Lucy said. "I will beat that damn Akito to a bloody pulp" Kyo yelled as he punched the wall. I got up and left trembling 'you killed your own father' was all he thought about the whole way to his house. I always thought that Jude was Lucy's father, but Jude is still alive. What is Lucy hiding? Why does she have to leave the guild? Who is Akito and what does he know?

 **Lucy Pov**

I got up that morning and walked to the guild. I walked in and to my surprise Natsu was waiting for me. "Hey Natsu" I said as I walked pass him still half asleep. "Hey Luce can I ask you something" Natsu asked. "Yea" I said kind of scared of what it is. "Who is Akito" natsu said my eyes went wide. How did he know who Akito is. "He is like the ruler of my family" I said looking down at the ground. "I have never heard you talk about this Akito person" Natsu said, I noticed he knew more than what I was saying. Kyo and Yuki walked over, Kyo put an arm around me. I could tell he knew what Natsu was asking. "What do you want to know who Akito is" Kyo snarled. "I heard Lucy talking to him on a communication lacrima, I could tell Lucy doesn't like him" Natsu said. Yuki looked like he was going to cry. "Akito is someone that you shouldn't ask about" Yuki said harshly. "All the Sohma's don't like to talk about Akito or even mention his name even Tohru" I said looking down at the ground. "O and Natsu can you tell Master I will be at the Sohma's residents for a while" I said putting on a fake smile. "Sure" Natsu said as I exited the guild.

I got packed and got on the train to the Sohma residents. I walked and walked and walked until I saw it, it was just like how I left dark and gloomy. The walls protected it from any 'Unwanted' guests. I knocked on the door five times and the door opened. Akito must have sensed my presence because he was the first person I saw. Next to him was Shigure or the dog. Shigure asked for my bag and stopped right next to me "I'm glad you are back Lucy" Shigure said as he left. Akito asked for me to come with him and I did as I was told. He brought me into 'the room' or 'my room'. I was trembling like a madman even my head was shaking, I had too many bad memories of that room and I never ever thought I was going in it again.

"Sit and tell me what you did without me" Akito said and I did the exact thing Akito hated me for, I talked smart to him. "O Akito, I did everything I couldn't do here. I had _Fun_ " I said spitting the word fun at him. "How dare you talk to me like that you wrench, whore, you MONSTER!" Akito said as he lunged at me. He grabbed a handful of my hair and threw me at the wall, than he grabbed a stick and hit me with it over and over again. I saw blood come down from my side. Akito pinned me on the ground and held me there. "You are an monster, Kyo is better than you" Akito said. He knew exactly what would make me scream and I knew he did. He pulled me closer and closer his lips where an inch away from mine. I tried getting out of his grip but he was to strong. Akito brushed his lips over mine then pulled me into an kiss I struggled and struggled until I ran out of energy.

 **Natsu Pov**

I followed her scent into an big house I saw her pinned to the ground a man on top of her I saw his face inching closer and closer to hers. I wanted to break in there. I saw her struggle than I saw him kiss her, my heart broke into an million pieces. As I saw her struggle than her body stop moving I could tell she wasn't dead but she wasn't unconscious either. I saw as her eyes closed, he pulled back and then got a stick and hit her. "Wake up you don't deserve to close your eyes and give up YOU MONSTER!" Akito shouted as Lucy screamed in pain. My ears could hear everyone of her screams of pain. Blood oozed out of an gash on her side, the smell was revolting it made me sick. Akito looked at her arms and then rubbed a cream off her arms showing cuts that looked years old. "Hiding your scars I see" Akito said dryly. "Hatori I am done clean up in here and cover her wounds" Akito said. A man with black hair covering his left eye came in with bandages and an mop. 'How dare he look like nothing happened' I thought but as soon as Akito walked out the man, Hatori ran to Lucy putting an arm around her and hushing her. Three other people rushed in an white haired man that looked like Yuki, a man in a kimono, and a girl with long jet black hair. They gathered around Lucy crying. "I hope her brother doesn't hear about this what do you think Ayame" The girl with black hair said. "Yuki is going to kill Akito, Everyone knows that he can't control his feelings for Lucy" Ayame says. My heart hurt and for some reason I hated Yuki, is this jealousy. "Yuki won't take this good" Lucy said I felt my heart skip a beat, she knew. "He tried making a move yesterday, and I am glad he did because Akito didn't know so he kissed me thinking it would be my first kiss". Now I was broken, I walked inside. "Yuki kissed you" I said to Lucy who looked surprised and for a second I saw hurt. "I told him that I like him as a friend, not as a boy" Lucy said as she smiled "But he did kiss me but so did Akito".

We walked home me next to Lucy. When we left I was blushing more red than Erza's hair. Lucy smiled and smiled the whole way home. I stopped her after than noticing her smile was fake, I knew because on the train I didn't feel safe when I was next to her. "Stop fake smiling" I said. "I see you figured out" Lucy said "It is just my side hurts not to mention Akito kissed me. _and you saw_ " she whispered the last part probably thinking I couldn't hear her. I totally forgot about her not wanting to hug boys and I pulled her into a hug on instinct, than I heard a poof….

 **Yes it is done lol that cliffhanger though I might not be able to do two stories this weekend because my stupid parents grounded me**


	3. Final

_Natsu's Pov_

 _Recap: I totally forgot about her not wanting to hug boys and I pulled her into a hug on instinct, than I heard a poof…._

 **Normal Pov**

Natsu stared at the place that Lucy once was. Instead of the regular blond there was a cat? Natsu looked down at the cat, the cat had golden looking fur and brown eyes. Natsu scoped up the cat and looked it over. The cat just stayed there frozen. Natsu was still looking around for Lucy. "Natsu" said a voice. Natsu looked around he could tell that the voice was Lucy's but couldn't tell where it came from. "Natsu" said the voice again "Down here". Natsu still looked around. "God damn it Natsu, i'm the cat!" The cat yelled and tick mark appeared on its forehead. Natsu looked at the cat in his arms, now that he thought about it the cat's brown eyes looked like Lucy's eyes. "Lucy when did you become a cat" Natsu said clearly not getting it. "when you hugged me I turned into a cat. Let go before I turn-" Lucy was saying but was cut off by the poof of her changing back. Natsu looked and saw the blond trying to cover her body with her clothes. "Lucy when did you become a stripper like Gray, he probably is a bad influence on you if you are doing this" Natsu said "And where did that cat go it looked a lot like you". Lucy was clearly annoyed because an tick mark appeared on her forehead. "I was the cat!" Lucy yelled. Kyo sensed that Lucy changed and rushed over to her. "Does he know" Kyo whispered helping Lucy put on her shirt. "Yea, he's just too big of a idiot and too dense to even process what happened" Lucy said loud enough for Natsu to hear. "I'm not dense or an idiot" Natsu said. "Really then what just happened" Lucy said still annoyed. "When I hugged you an cat appeared and said it was Lucy" Natsu said in an little kids voice. "At least he gets one quarter of what happened" Kyo said also quite annoyed by Natsu not being smart. "Kyo I will go home with him and explain it to him in simple form" Lucy said rubbing her head with her thumb.

 **Lucy Pov**

Natsu and I walked home in a awkward silence. When we arrived at my house we walked in. "So are you going to explain" Natsu said still oblivious to what happened. "The reason I don't hug boys is because I am cursed, along with the rest of the Sohmas. If we are under too much stress or hugged by the opposite gender we turn into our animals" I said looking at Natsu's confused face as we sat down. "You can't tell anyone" I said sternly. Natsu smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, but only if y-you become my g-girlfriend" Natsu said. I looked at him wide eyed not believing my ears. "S-Sure" I said blushing. Just then my bracelet fell off breaking into pieces.

I didn't know what happened, my mom gave me the bracelet when I was little. I than remembered what she said 'Find the one you love and the thing you hate or want gone most will go. I felt lighter for some reason, an invisible weight lifted off my shoulders. "Natsu can I test a theory on you" I said wondering what he would say "Sure, as long as it's not perverted" Natsu said smiling. "It isn't" I said angry.

I walked over to Natsu and hugged him shutting my eyes as I weighted for the poof. It never came, I looked confused but relived. I let go of Natsu "Didn't you say you were cursed or something" Natsu said. "Yea, you must have broke it by confessing to me" I said as I picked up a phone. I texted everyone, counting Tohru.

A few minutes later they all arrived. "What is so urgent little sister" Kyo asked. "Kyo let me see your arm" I said. Kyo gave me his arm with his bracelet, I took it off. Kyo looked at me as if I was crazy. He was surprised when he didn't turn. "It worked!" I yelled. Kyo along with everyone else looked at me amazed. "Tohru hug Yuki" I commanded, she did what I said. When she did Yuki didn't turn. "We are free!" everyone shouted. Kyo kissed Tohru, Hiro kissed Kisa, and I kissed Natsu.

 **Sorry for the short ending I just had to end it since I will be on vacation for a while and I will be starting a series. NEXT TIME WELCOME THE NEW SERIES THE HOST CLUB'S SISTERS. I will make a story for all of the host club members and if I get requests I will do a special on Haruhi. Just because my name is Nalu-No-Nali doesn't mean I just do FairyTail Fanfics.**


End file.
